guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ariyen/Archive1
Nicholas the Traveler I love your changes. They clarify or add some humor to it, and don't diminish the usefulness of the page! --◄mendel► 14:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Kinds of fanfic You wrote on your userpage: What kind of Guild Wars fan fic is allowed? Can we write some of our own characters, etc.? -- We have no guidelines on this except for the desire to have fanfic; I wouldn't object to anything if it featured your own characters if it wasn't totally a Mary Sue piece. --◄mendel► 02:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think I'd do a sandbox type I'd say, in my userspace first. :-) Ariyen 08:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Guild Wiki Links Thanks for the heads up, I made the changes. -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ']] ( ) 06:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Shortcuts You re-created the GW:BIRTHDAY shortcut. Within the context of this wiki, GW stands for GuildWars, and GuildWars:Birthdays makes no sense. I suggest dropping the prefix; making the shortcut all caps should ensure it gets recognized as such, so simply "BIRTHDAY". What do you think? --◄mendel► 15:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :sounds alright. I'll create that one and put the other up for deletin'. Ariyen 16:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you! --◄mendel► 23:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) rollback ''I wish I had rollback - would have been so much easier. -- actually no, there was another IP edit after those ALL HAILs, so rollback wouldn't have worked. --◄mendel► 14:27, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sadly, we seem to have vandals active - when most of the staff do not seem to be online. Ariyen 23:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Two edits I do not understand two of your edits: # On curid=180097&diff=1599965&oldid=1573777}} Wanted by the Shining Blade, you apparently substituted the infobox and removed the update notice - why? # On Template:Protected (and the BeastInfo doc), you removed the "pre" formatting - why? --◄mendel► 10:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Over here it shows up with the pre as scrolling boxes. If one would try to copy, it would not work right. I've noticed that it's something messed up with their oasis, so just tried to fix it to show the code like one would see on monobook. As the pre or other - it would have the scroll bars. I find that very very.. annoying. :Removed the update notice? I didn't think I did that. Ooops. but I substituted teh infobox for different colors. Trying to get a different theme for it to help me change it more to fanfic like nicky :-P ::Warning: Do }} this once more, and I'm going to block you for GW:1RV violation. It is absolutely impossible to read your present formatting in Monobook now, and if you have a bug with pre and unneeded scrollbars, please provide information on your browser and perhaps a screenshot so it can be solved - on my Firefox 3.6, PRE sections do not scroll unless they are too wide, and these aren't. ::When you want to try out color schemes, please do not substitute the templates on mainspace pages; use a sandbox instead, either the public one or make one in your userspace, and you can copy the page there and subst: the template then. ::Please fix this. --◄mendel► 23:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Fine, I'll copy the preview mode I'm still in for that beastinfo and screenshot what I see in oasis. Since I can't get Monobook to work for me. We'll come to a "Middle" ground okay? Secondly, that color scheme was only for shining blade... Just pettition on the talk page if people like it like that or not. I'd like to see the template be able to do different colors for certain things, themes, areas, etc. :::Just I'll be doing all of this in a few days. Real life comes first and I've been leaving the pages up just for that.. Husband leaving monday to go to work out of town for a couple of months, which also means that I'll be dealing with a little clinging girl... -.- She's a bit of a daddy's girl. (I use Chrome with this stupid oasis theme... I want my mono (Not the disease!) book...Ariyen 07:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Here is a version with pre tags for your screenshot. ::::You don't have to actually use monobook to realize that setting the background independent of the text color is a bad idea - it's happened so many places on this wiki when we changed themes. ::::The infobox colors used to be different for the type of page: locations had a different color than NPCs or items. If you redesign colors, you should think about the use of color everywhere on the wiki and not just consider one place. ::::The "template" does nothing once you have substituted it, since it is no longer "live" on the page. This is why I have asked you to use a sandbox page instead, and then you can use your blog or the community portal to ask whether people like it. ::::The middle ground is that we'll not forego the use of pre tags, since they're the easiest way to present wikicode, but rather make them work for your browser. --◄mendel► 10:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Your pre problem Information in tags is styled by Oasis with automatic scrollbars through the CSS property overflow:auto. Most browsers do not display scroll bars in this case when they are not needed, but your version of chrome does. The issue is mentioned here, and there's a lso a workaround that can be tried. Since this appears to be a problem with the Oasis skin on Chrome, I would ask you to bring this issue to the attention of Wikia via (you should probably log in for that), so that they may fix it. --◄mendel► 00:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Or might want to update your chrome to version 9, http://browsershots.org/screenshots/1981e79f7bf07929307c0f30086ed2b2 looks pretty much ok, it has some vertical scrollbars (that do nothing) but no horizontal ones, so it is pretty close to what Firefox displays. --◄mendel► 00:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Automatic categories I've removed all autocats from the navboxes that had them, and placed the pages that had the navboxes in the proper categories. Using AutoWikiBrowser (AWB), this took only 40 minutes for 158 edits. :) The next thing to consider would be infoboxes; which infoboxes have autocats? --◄mendel► 09:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Any and all of them would have to be looked at, before determining what ones do autocats. I did see a few on guildwiki, but I can't recall what ones. I can do this, if you'd like. No troubles. Ariyen 22:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm already on it. Have a look at RC with bot edits on. ;-P --◄mendel► 23:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm now done with all the infoboxes I could find, except for the Template:Skill box . If you still see templates that do automatic categories, let me know. --◄mendel► 23:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :I see that and I'm jealous, sorta. Just ... now I'm l ike what can I do here? 08:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :*Sniffles* Well?... Ariyen 19:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Talking to newbs Tip: They're likely to not see edit summaries. If you want to leave a message to newbs that are not spam bots (a likely suspicion if they do not talk about anything Guild Wars related), best use their talkpage. (Oh, and talkingtonoobs.com seems to be offline right now, sadly.) --◄mendel► 07:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. Got a glitch with chrome atm. it keeps flashing... Ariyen 08:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) new RfA process I want to try a different RfA process. We won't be using the old RfA pages, and I've created a blog page at User blog:Ariyen/Request for Adminship instead. I think you have to allow comments for that; the wiki didn't allow me to create the page in your space directly, and apparently the permission to comment got lost when I moved it. So please see if you can turn comments on for that blog page. If that doesn't work, I'll move the page back, and you can create it. Once that works, I'm going to put an announcement up on the site notice. --◄mendel► 12:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Randomtime fixed it. --◄mendel► 12:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) apologies I'm pretty tired, and I hadn't realized you were on irc, or I'd have talked to you before I closed your RfA. That was very rude of me, and I didn't intend to be. Sorry. --◄mendel► 23:16, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's Okay. Ariyen 01:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC)